gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
V-Rock
V-Rock es la estación rockera de radio de Vice City, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y fue fundada en 1968. Con la conducción del obsesionado DJ Lazlow Jones, V-Rock presenta grandes éxitos del rock de la época. También Cousin Ed fue DJ de esta radio, pero solo se le escucha en 1984, y en 1986 aparece en una llamada reclamando que Lazlow le robo el trabajo, a lo que Lazlow responde diciendo que no tenía ni idea de Rock. DJs En esta emisora, se conocen 2 DJs: * Cousin Ed: En 1984 es el DJ principal de la emisora, burlándose constantemente de su compañero Lazlow. En 1986 realiza llamadas a la emisora para quejarse ante Lazlow el hecho de que tenga su puesto actual. * Lazlow Jones: Un loco obsesionado con el rock. Fue DJ desde 1984 en V-Rock y logró ser el favorito del público. Esa popularidad causó el despido de su antiguo compañero, Cousin Ed. Localización thumb|Estudios de la emisora V-Rock. thumb|Al frente de los estudios de V-Rock.En 1984, durante Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, la emisora está operando desde Reddick, Florida. En 1986, esta frecuencia de radio proviene del centro de la ciudad, Vice City, en los estudios de V-Rock. Un álbum de las canciones para la estación está disponible separadamente o como parte del set de las bandas sonoras de Vice City. Canciones GTA: VC *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' (1982)thumb|right|250px|Portada del volumen musical de V-Rock. *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love (1983) *Megadeth - Peace Sells (1986) *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard (2002 Cancion Creada para La Radio) *Autograph - Turn Up the Radio (1984) *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock (1984) *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon (1983) *Anthrax - Madhouse (1985) *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight (1984) *Slayer - Raining Blood (1986) *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live (1986) *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose (1986) *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend (1981) *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize (1983) *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video (1985) *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury (2002 Cancion Creada Para La Radio) *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary (1985) GTA: VCS *Dio - "Holy Diver" (1983) *Queensryche - "Queen of the Reich" (1984) *KISS - "Lick It Up" (1983) *Dokken - "Breaking the Chains" (1983) *Autograph - "All I'm Gonna Take" (1984) *Accept - "Balls to the Wall" (1984) *Scorpions - "Rock You Like a Hurricane" (1984) *Krokus - "Long Stick Goes Boom" (1982) *Ted Nugent - "Stranglehold" (1975) *Ratt - "Round and Round" (1984) *Judas Priest - "Electric Eye" (1982) *Mötley Crüe - "Looks that Kill" (1984) *Quiet Riot - "Metal Health (Bang Your Head)" (1983) Curiosidades *En el V-Rock de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, llama un personaje raro llamado Snow Dogg (perro de nieve) pidiendo Black Thrash a Lazlow y este le responde: ¿Snow Dogg? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? Aparte, ni si quiera hay nieve en Vice City. Posiblemente este basado en el famoso rapero Snoop Dogg cuando era joven o tal vez sea una coincidencia. *Lo suelen llevar puesto los moteros en la radio. *La "V" de V-Rock, puede que signifique "Vulture" (Buitre en español), como puede ser advertido en algunos carteles publicitarios en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y en la misma radio, cuando Lazlow ofrece una camiseta "Vulture" como premio a quien lo llame (en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en Las Venturas, se puede ver un hotel con el nombre y logo de V-Rock, quizà sean del mismo dueño. *En la radio tienden a aparecer himnos del rock, como Rock You Like a Hurricane, I Wanna Rock y Cum on Feel the Noize. *En un anuncio se escucha las voces de una película, que es muy parecido a las voces del inicio del juego Bully. *El tipo de letra del logo de la radio está basado en las letras del grupo de heavy metal Iron Maiden. Vídeo thumb|center|300 px de:V-Rock en:V-Rock fi:V-Rock pl:V-Rock pt:V-Rock Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories